Shot Down by AnnaTW (Traduzida em português)
by mayrapatkitty
Summary: One Shot; Pepperony (fiel aos filmes de Homem de Ferro) - "Porque eu sou Tony Stark." ele olhou de volta para os olhos de Pepper "Sem coração, playboy e milionário. Como eu poderia me importar com alguém? Então, me faça um favor de voltar para o trabalho só na próxima semana, e esquecer toda essa noite."


Oi, gente! E aqui vai mais uma dose de Pepperony! Essa one shot é linda demais, Tony bêbado é tudo de fofo! Agradeço a **AnnaTW** por me autorizar a traduzir suas one shots! Boa leitura!

_One Shot – __**Shot Down**_

Tinha sido ruim. Muito ruim. Pepper rolava por sua cama. Ela não conseguia dormir. Fazia meia hora que ela tentava dormir – o que era estranho – já que depois de um dia de trabalho, Pepper normalmente levava menos de dois minutos para capotar. Suspirando e gemendo de frustração, Pepper sentou-se na cama e passou as pernas para o lado. Colocou uma saia jovial que ela usara na noite anterior com seus amigos e um cinta. Com um par de chinelos, pegou as chaves, e saiu de seu apartamento.

Ela pretendia tentar ter uma boa conversa com Tony e arrumar toda essa bagunça. Aquilo tinha sido tão estranho e ela não conseguia descobrir _o que_ realmente aconteceu entre eles. Quando chegou a sua casa, porém, Jarvis havia informado a ela que ele saiu imediatamente após a sua conversa mais cedo naquela noite. Revirando os olhos, Pepper dirigiu-se para o clube habitual de Tony. Ela sabia exatamente onde ele estaria, no The Harrow.

Quando ela entrou, ela foi recebida por uma música desnecessariamente alta e uma grande multidão. Ela encolheu-se e sabia que tinha que se infiltrar através de todos os corpos suados para tentar encontrar Tony. Ele estaria lá, e Pepper não seria capaz de dormir sem que isso seja resolvido. Ela só conseguiu se acalmar quando se deparou com um homem ansioso de 30 anos e se virou.

Pepper viu ele no bar. Sua cabeça estava pendurada e seus ombros estavam caídos. Sua calça jeans estava muito abaixa e estavam penduradas em seus quadris enquanto sua camisa agora estava amassada e escondia o cinto. Ela o viu chamar o barman pedindo por outra Budweiser e, em seguida, coçou a parte de trás de sua cabeça nervosamente. Ela se aproximou e tocou seu ombro, ele virou-se e todo o seu corpo congelou.

Pepper não falou no início, ela apenas deixou o momento ficar entre eles. O momento foi quebrado quando o barman deixou a cerveja na frente de Tony. O barman olhou para Pepper que devolveu a cerveja alegando que Tony tinha bebido demais e precisava desacelerar. Tony a ignorou e deu de ombros expulsando a mão de Pepper do seu ombro para que ele pudesse pegar sua cerveja.

Depois de beber metade do que estava no copo em apenas um gole, Tony olhou para frente e soltou um riso amargo _"Veio aqui para prestar sua solidariedade?"_

_"Não, é que... Eu não estava esperando por isso."_ Pepper tentou dar uma desculpa _"Você é meu chefe."_

_"Ei, você não quer estar comigo. Eu entendo."_ Tony acenou com a mão e tomou outro gole de sua cerveja.

_"Tony. Não seja assim-"_

_"Assim como?"_ Tony virou-se totalmente agora; claramente embriagado e muito chateado _"Quando eu finalmente tive a coragem de lhe dizer como eu me sinto em relação a você, você simplesmente me dá um fora?"_

_"Eu estava confusa."_

_"Confusa?",_ Tony colocou sua cerveja sobre a mesa e a olhou. _"Ahh sim, porque eu aposto que você não conseguiu dica alguma que eu tinha sentimentos por você antes de eu me declarar para você."_

_"Eu não sabia!"_

_"Certo, então, sem mais saídas de noite, festas loucas e incidentes bêbado não eram grandes dicas o suficientes para você?"_ Pepper foi falar, mas Tony a cortou _"E se isso não fosse o suficiente, eu pensei que o fato de eu não ter olhado para outra mulher e muito menos dormir com uma nos últimos oito meses ,teria lhe dado algum tipo de dica."_

Tony reparou a expressão de Pepper e riu asperamente.

"_Tony, eu não sabia que seus sentimentos eram tão fortes."_ Pepper mexeu um de seus pés para o outro e parecia sem jeito se certificando de que ninguém podia vê-los fazendo uma cena no meio da multidão barulhenta.

_"Não, é claro, eu sou Tony Stark. Eu não tenho nenhum sentimento , certo?"_ Tony deu mais um gole de sua cerveja e virou-se para olhar para Pepper_ "Vou garantir em não te aborrecer mais na próxima vez, Pepper."_

Com isso, Tony acenou para ela antes de desaparecer na multidão. Pepper ficou um pouco confusa quanto ao que tinha acontecido. Como ele tinha conseguido fazê-la se sentir tão _culpada_? Simples assim, ela não tinha certeza se tinha entendido direito, e ela precisava alcançá-lo para que ela pudesse processar o que ele tinha dito. Mas ele estava fazendo um surpreendente trabalho em lhe deixar com o sentimento de culpa. Ela não queria que a noite terminasse assim.

Voltando para a realidade; graças a um bêbado batendo nela, Pepper olhou para a multidão e viu a cabeça de Tony se movendo quando ele estava a caminho da porta de entrada.

_"Tony!"_ Pepper gritou o nome dele, machucando sua garganta no processo e tentando chamar sua atenção sobre a música alta. Ele obviamente não ouviu, e Pepper decidiu enfrentar isso e fazer o seu caminho através da multidão por si mesma.

_"Tony! Tony você vai me esperar - Oh desculpe-"_ Pepper desculpou-se quando ela esbarrou em um casal que estava muito ocupado para nota-la. Ela se virou para o homem que ela estava em busca e pulou para agarrar o punho da camisa de manga que estava dobrada. "_Tony, você vai me ouvir."_

Ele revirou os olhos e se virou para Pepper "_Qual é o ponto?"_

_"Porque você não me deixou explicar o porquê eu disse aquilo antes."_ Ambos estavam gritando um com o outro para que eles pudessem ouvir o que eles estavam dizendo por conta da música. Além disso, graças à quantidade de pessoas que dançavam, eles foram pressionados um contra o outro.

_"Não há nada a dizer Pepper. Você não quer que isso,"_ ele apontou para o pequeno espaço entre eles _"Aconteça. Então vamos seguir em frente."_

"_Não."_ Pepper lhe deu um tapa no peito_ "Eu não acho que seria uma boa ideia, porque eu não sei se posso confiar em você. Você é tão freelance, Tony. Você se cansa com facilidade e se nada detém sua atenção por tempo suficiente você apenas se livra dele. " _ela suspirou _"E eu não quero ser apenas mais uma de suas máquinas. Então me perdoe por estar relutante quando meu chefe decide me dizer que ele tem sentimentos por mim."_

Tony estava ficando mais irritado a cada minuto _"Espere, o quê? Por que mais eu poderia transformar isso em algo importante? Eu nunca saí para ficar bêbado por uma garota antes, e definitivamente nunca chorei por uma. Por que você não pode admitir para si mesma que é possível para mim simplesmente gostar de você? ",_ a música pareceu desaparecer e Pepper só poderia concentrar-se na voz de _Tony "E que eu só queria poder levá-la para um encontro. Cuidar de você quando você ficar com um de seus resfriados infernais."_ Tony olhou em volta, tentando desesperadamente não chorar _"e ligar para você quando eu sinto sua falta."_

Pepper nunca imaginou que Tony seria tão aberto com ela. Tony olhou para seus pés _"Porque eu sou Tony Stark." _ele olhou de volta para os olhos dela _"Sem coração, playboy e milionário. Como eu poderia me importar com alguém? Então, me faça um favor de voltar para o trabalho só na próxima semana, e esquecer toda essa noite."_

Com isso, Tony virou-se para sair do clube. Ele estava com o coração partido. Pepper foi a primeira mulher a dizer não a ele. E ela foi a primeira mulher por quem ele se preocupou. Além de sua mãe, obviamente. Mas aquilo foi demais para ele lidar, por isso, quando Pepper havia dito que não seria uma boa ideia, ele ficou assim; _machucado_. E então foi fazer a única coisa que ele sabia fazer - além de dormir com outras mulheres e construir coisas – ficar bêbado.

A mão de Pepper tocou o antebraço de Tony impedindo-o de ir embora. Ela ficou na frente dele - com as mãos em ambos os lados de seu rosto. E ela o beijou. Tony não reagiu, e então Pepper puxou a gola de sua camisa para trazê-lo ainda mais perto. Ela o beijou novamente. As mãos de Tony foram até os ombros de Pepper e caminharam até suas mãos que seguravam a gola de sua camisa e as retirou de lá. Ele puxou seus lábios dos dela e descansou sua testa contra a dela por um minuto. Apenas respirando pesadamente.

_"Eu não quero sua solidariedade, Pepper. E eu não quero sua simpatia."_ Ele se afastou totalmente e olhou nos olhos dela "_Só por favor me faça um favor e deixe-me ir com o que sobrou do meu orgulho."_ Com isso, Tony saiu do clube.

Antes que Pepper pudesse registrar suas próprias ações, ela correu. Ela correu em direção à entrada e explodiu para fora da porta. Lá fora estava escuro. Estava bem nas primeiras horas da manhã e não havia muitas pessoas ao redor. O segurança deu a Pepper um olhar estranho quando ela tentou se recompor. As poucas pessoas do lado de fora continuaram com a conversa e ignoraram a ansiedade de Pepper. Pepper olhou para a rua e viu Tony parado na esquina da estrada. Ela caminhou até ele.

_"Não estou com pena de você, seu otário."_ Pepper lhe deu um tapa na cabeça "_Você me dá um grande discurso sobre como você quer isso e depois quando eu te beijo ... você acaba fugindo?_"

_"Sim, pois é difícil de acreditar que em um minuto você não quer isso, e na próxima você quer. E eu preciso lhe dizer agora que se você acha que em apenas uma noite você vai tirar isso do meu sistema, então você está errada. A única coisa que você faria é me fazer querer ainda mais. "_ Tony murmurou.

Pepper se inclinou para frente "_Apenas certifique-se que você estará lá quando eu acordar de manhã."_ Pepper soprou em seu ouvido antes de se inclinar para beijá-lo novamente. Suas mãos acariciavam sua pele e se infiltraram em seu cabelo desgrenhado. Tony a puxou contra ele. Ele fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Ele deixou porque ele queria isso e parecia que Pepper havia realmente mudado de ideia. Ela queria tanto quanto ele, e ele não ia deixar passar a oportunidade. Sua pele estava em chamas a cada toque de Pepper – que passava suas unhas na pele do pescoço de Tony; causando arrepios em sua espinha e sua mão encontrou o seu caminho sob a bainha de seu sutiã. Sua língua invadiu a boca de Pepper que se assustou no início, até ela própria começar a deliciar-se.

Depois de um minuto, os olhos de Tony se arregalaram e ele empurrou Pepper para trás suavemente. As mãos de Pepper ainda estavam segurando a camisa de Tony que tinha suas mãos ainda em cima do sutiã de Pepper.

"_Mansão"._

* * *

Tony acordou com uma sensação estranha.

Sentia-se cada vez mais quente no lado esquerdo de suas costas. Virando a cabeça, ele a viu. Seu cabelo loiro cobria a maior parte de seu rosto e seus lábios estavam entreabertos. Tony estava deitado de bruços, com os braços e pernas folgados. Metade do corpo de Pepper estava em cima de Tony e seu braço estava descansando em sua cintura. Mistério do calor resolvido.

Sorrindo, ele virou a cabeça suavemente e a beijou nos lábios. Seus olhos se abriram.

_"Chocante_" Ela resmungou sarcasticamente "_Você ainda está aqui."_

_"Sim, bem... eu estou preso."_ Tony fez um gesto para o braço dela.

_"Ah, então se eu não estivesse aqui você iria embora, é isso mesmo?"_ Pepper não resistiu, mas sorriu.

_"Vamos lá,"_ Tony disse energético "_Sou eu_."

_"Tudo bem, então",_ Pepper lentamente afastou seu corpo e virou-se para sair da cama _"Eu sei quando eu não sou querida."_

Ela foi interrompida por uma mão puxando-a para cair na cama de costas e ela riu. _"Eu não me lembro de ter dito isso."_ Tony disse.

Ele a rolou de forma que ela ficasse de costas, enquanto ele estava ao seu lado, inclinando-se sobre ela. Ele se inclinou e a beijou. Sorrindo com o beijo, Pepper agarrou sua cabeça e o puxou para outro beijo. O beijo ficou mais intenso, até que eles precisavam respirar. Tony acariciou seu pescoço e seu ombro levemente. Pepper gemeu.

_"Então, você vai ficar por aqui?"_ A voz de Tony soou abafada_ "Ou você ainda está pensando que isso foi algo de apenas uma noite?"_

Ele levantou a cabeça para olhá-la, sorrindo, afastou seu cabelo dos olhos. Ela sorriu de volta para ele _"... Eu acho que vou ficar por aqui."_

"_Parece perfeito."_ Tony sussurrou contra seus lábios antes de se inclinar para beijá-la novamente.


End file.
